


Прекрасный новый мир

by RagniAlkari, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021 (fandomAkatsukiNoYona)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Divergence AU, Implied Jae-Ha/Shin-Ah (Akatsuki no Yona), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Military AU, Modern AU, WTF Akatsuki no Yona 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter Fandom Kombat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagniAlkari/pseuds/RagniAlkari, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAkatsukiNoYona/pseuds/WTF%20Akatsuki%20no%20Yona%202021
Summary: В ночь, когда люди вновь предали Хирю, боги покинули Коуку. И мир без них оказался весьма неожиданным и крайне негостеприимным местом.
Relationships: Jae-Ha/Son Hak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17
Collections: AkaYona: ЗФБ21|Q5: тексты ME, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Прекрасный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

> Критическое отклонение от канона в сторону military!modern!AU с момента переворота Суона. Тег Implied/Referenced Character Death как бы намекает на важное.

Сегодня всё началось с удара в челюсть.

— Это не то, что я планировал, но ладно, — сказал Дже-Ха и флегматично добавил королевскому советнику с ноги в живот.

Хак посмотрел на него с удивлением:

— Стой, погоди, а что тогда ты планировал?

Организованная толпа солдат быстро и неорганизованно превращалась в кровавый склад трупов. До выхода было ещё далеко.

— Ну, я полагал, что мы выпьем, — ножи Дже-Ха, как всегда, оказались быстрее мечей, пуль и лазерных вспышек. Равно как и тяжёлое гуань-дао Хака. Никто не верил, пока сам не видел, а тот, кто видел, обычно не выживал. — Поговорим как приличные люди, нащупаем… — дворец тряхнуло до основания, — …блядь, компромисс!

Тревога взвыла обманутой шлюхой на пару с пожарной сигнализацией.

— Блядь, — повторил Дже-Ха. — Блядь!

Нащупать что-либо как приличным им здесь не светило, как неприличным тоже, и оставалось только выкашивать всё живое и щедро сеять разруху вокруг себя. Что так и будет, Хак сразу не сомневался. Дже-Ха сказал «пообщаемся по душам», и он был свято уверен, что это значит «убьём всех нахуй». Обычно это оно и значило. Кто б догадался, что нынче у Грустноглазки лирическое настроение и он всерьёз собирался о чём-то там говорить с господином советником его величества в душу мать Суона.

О гуань-дао сломалось поочерёдно пять человек и колонна, о голову Хака сломался кусок штукатурки, и мир приобрёл интересный оттенок багрового сюрреализма. Прошла минута и пронеслось мимо несколько коридоров, прежде чем Хак осознал, что это просто сработало аварийное освещение.

— Зачем всё так? — опечаленно спросил Дже-Ха, попрощавшись с последним ножом и взявшись за пистолет. Стрелять он давно научился, но до сих пор не любил. Хак тоже не любил, но суровые времена требовали суровых методов, злых решений и массовых жертв.

— Если выберемся, я поделюсь с тобой той зелёной хернёй, — пообещал он, укладывая под заблокированными дверьми отличную, совсем недавно добытую западную взрывчатку в милой жёлтенькой упаковке. На фоне мощных стальных заклёпок она смотрелась уместно, как сами заклёпки на фоне традиционного антуража дворца.

Из-за угла повалили солдаты, все, как один, молодые и бледные, как привидения. Все очень быстро легли отдохнуть в красных лужах под грохот выстрелов.

— Зелёной? Это абсентом, что ли? Тогда моя половина, — сообщил Дже-Ха, вдумчиво ткнув ботинком в ближайший труп с дыркой между бровями и несколько оживившись. До ближнего поворота было шагов пятнадцать, на таймере двадцать четыре секунды.

— Ещё чего!

За спиной зашуршало, у самых дверей неизвестно откуда взялись сразу четверо в форме особого подразделения королевской охраны, ладонь Дже-Ха зло и резко рванула к себе за локоть, над ухом грянуло, и в спину мощно ударило взрывной волной.

На зубах заскрипела бетонная пыль.

Значит, зубы, по крайней мере, остались на месте.

Под животом что-то определённо дышало и было живо.

Между ног очень явственно ощущалось чужое колено, но на достаточном расстоянии от стратегически важных объектов.

И позвоночник, похоже, каким-то чудом был цел.

Хак сплюнул в сторону мешанину слюны и бетона.

И на затылок опять что-то рухнуло.

— Знаешь, — доверительно сказал Хак куда-то в липкую от пота чужую шею, — у меня крепкая голова, но не настолько, как ты, наверное, думаешь.

— Если отдашь мне бронежилет, я готов защищать тебя грудью от всех опасностей мира. Но раз уж он на тебе, заткнись и просто работай щитом!

Дже-Ха спихнул его с себя аккуратно, почти даже не пинком, и Хак решил, что убьёт его не сейчас. Потом, если выживет и не забудет.

По результатам осмотра окрестностей выяснилось, что взрыв угробил не только дверь, но и пол, часть стены и кусок потолка. Взрывчатка полностью оправдала все дифирамбы, исполненные в её честь при продаже, и Хак поставил себе мысленную галочку сказать снабженцам, чтобы не жопились и закупили ещё. Если бы он сразу поверил на слово, если бы он, как советовали, заложил половинный заряд — невзирая на цену, всё равно вышла бы экономия!

«Не отвлекаться!» — сурово велел себе Хак.

Идти на выход пришлось скачками по пересечённой металлом, камнями и трупами местности. Дже-Ха пытался споткнуться и нанизаться на арматуру, но Хак успешно притормозил его за воротник. Весенний ветер на улице благоухал электрической свежестью, гарью и вишней в цвету.

— Сейчас бы в бордель, — протянул Дже-Ха и рассмеялся приятным смехом умалишённого — глаза поблёскивали наркоманской злостью, его улыбкой вполне можно было пугать необученных новобранцев и сеять ужас в рядах врагов. Ни тех ни других по периметру не наблюдалось.

Зато с небес, на ходу сбрасывая маскировку, спускался знакомый челнок-разведчик. На боку весело пестрела надпись «Подставь жопу ветру!», и, вместо того чтобы успокоиться, Хак напрягся. Если Дже-Ха невменяемым становился под настроение, то эти двое адекватностью не блистали вообще. Никогда. Даже в прежние времена.

— Экскурсионный автобус отходит по расписанию, предъявите билеты! Общая группа уже отбыла, но мы с удовольствием прокатим вас по самым злачным притонам Коуки! — счастливая рожа Хэн-Дэ на трапе означала, что за штурвалом сейчас Тэ-Ву. Это было прекрасно — не будет трясти, как на блядском аттракционе.

— Не обязательно было стрелять по дворцу, — Хак уставился на смотровой монитор: внизу горело, дымило и продолжало взрываться. — Да и вообще, было не обязательно.

Хэн-Дэ улёгся на ящик с боеприпасами и вгрызся в яблоко.

— Если хотите, — прочавкал он, — можете десантироваться обратно.

Хак отмахнулся, присев на корточки у стены. Челнок взлетал быстро, пол тихо вибрировал, и ноги плавно отказывались держать в полный рост.

— Да знаешь вот, настроения что-то нет. Давай на базу.

— А не получится, — бодро оповестил Хэн-Дэ, не прекращая жевать. — Нас опять кто-то сдал, так что только на временную.

— Пизда абсенту, — вздохнул Дже-Ха.

Хак печально подумал, что кроме абсента там было гигов так восемьдесят первоклассной порнухи, потрогал голову, с удивлением посмотрел на окровавленные пальцы и счастливо разрешил себе отрубиться. Он ужасно, до тихой неврастении устал.

Сегодня всё началось с удара в челюсть.

На самом деле всё началось с убийства Йоны семь лет назад.

***

— Господин Хак! Господин Дже-Ха!

На временной базе царило бурное оживление, и Хак от души пожалел, что очнулся (проснулся? — он так и не понял, был ли то обморок или его на радостях просто срубило).

— От господина Гунтэ пришло новое сообщение. Нам удалось заключить альянс с Западным Каем!

Никто не верил, что это получится. Тем более у Гунтэ, самой природой не приспособленного для адекватных переговоров. Но больше лететь было некому, Зено сказал: «Надо пробовать», — и они попытались. На удивление всё удалось, теперь у них был союз с сумасшедшей ордой кочевников, лихо пересевших с лошадей на бронетехнику, и оставалось только вспомнить, зачем он был нужен.

Дже-Ха на ходу кивал докладчику, уточнял диспозиции, что-то коротко резко командовал, и Хак решил, что он, наверное, знает. По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить. У них в последнее время на этом всё и держалось. На «верил», «не верил», «хотелось верить» и «верить было бессмысленно, но ничего больше не оставалось». У некоторых на этом фоне поехала крыша, и по стране поползли волны религиозного мракобесия, восстановления древних культов и роста новых как на дрожжах. Официальная власть в лице Суона пыталась с этим бороться, но тщетно. Неофициальная в лице союза повстанческих организаций провозгласила, что каждый, пока это никому не вредит, волен жечь благовония хоть перед выгребной ямой. Главное — не приносить ей кровавых жертв. Это было разумно. Но сам Хак знал: богов больше не было. По крайней мере среди людей — точно.

— Я отсыпаться, — бросил он, поворачивая к душевым. — Кому молиться, чтобы меня не трогали часов пятнадцать?

Дже-Ха, шагавший уткнувшись в планшет, возможно, даже услышал. И криво коротко усмехнулся в большую схему расположения войск.

Он тоже знал: боги оставили эту землю.

Вода лилась сверху мощным горячим потоком, и если Хак был за что-нибудь благодарен техническому прогрессу, то вот за это. Стоять под жёсткими струями с едва заметным привкусом ржавчины он мог часами, и к чёртовой матери экономию. Когда твой мир рухнул в пропасть и продолжает в неё катиться по крупным кочкам, должно быть в жизни какое-то мелкое глупое удовольствие. Особенно если жить в алкогольном угаре тебе по статусу не положено, а очень хочется. Хотя бы изредка. Не просыхая недели две.

Хак поймал воду ртом и пустил идиотскую струйку в стену. На запотевшем кафеле — ещё один привет из нового мира — осталась длинная проплешина в красноватых прожилках. Язык, что ли, прикусил, когда падал? Ну, спасибо, что хоть не откусил вовсе. Кому только это спасибо?

Богов в мире больше не было. Хак не просто не верил в них, он зряче знал, что у них не осталось решительно никаких интересов в их маленькой Коуке, сдуру мнившей себя весьма большой частью мира. Он видел собственными глазами, как боги ушли, и слышал собственными ушами их благодарность.

«Спасибо, смертные».

Хак видел небо, расколотое поперёк. Видел Йону, лежащую на земле.

«Спасибо, смертные, что возвращаете то, что украли».

Над замком Хирю сияло красное зарево, переходящее в пятицветье. Говорят, эту радугу видели по всей стране. Но Хак стоял в самом центре.

«Спасибо, смертные».

Хак вздохнул, прислонившись лбом к мокрой стене. Он не любил вспоминать это и, разумеется, вспоминал куда чаще, чем требовалось. Быть может, последнее, что боги сделали — это назначили ему кару за то, что тогда не успел.

Память всё ещё, невзирая на годы, была слишком свежей, будто Хак видел, как умирал прежний мир, лишь вчера.

Небо шло мелкой крошкой, словно трескался звёздный купол. На самом деле он трескался по-настоящему, но это Хак понял позже. Тогда он просто смотрел, как между старых привычных созвездий текла чернота, из которой рождались чужие и незнакомые. Как чернота эта стыла в остановившихся зрачках Йоны, как вместе с ней разливалась чернота глянцевой влаги под её телом.

«Спасибо, смертные, что снова предали единственного, кто верил в вас».

Голоса гулко звучали в сознании. И Хак отчётливо понимал, чьи они.

Лучше бы не понимал.

Мир звенел вокруг. Суон стоял рядом с Йоной, опустив меч, и смотрел в небо глазами ребёнка, познавшего истину. Хак до сих пор не желал знать, о чём он думал в тот миг. Казалось, о чём-то хорошем. И хуже этого в жизни Хака не было ничего.

Никогда.

Знал ли Суон, к чему в действительности приведёт гибель Йоны?

Хак отказывался в это верить.

Знал ли Суон, что смерть нового тела Хирю закончит историю о драконе, решившем стать человеком?

Хак не ведал, что ещё могло заставить Суона совершить то, что он совершил.

Суон сказал тогда:

— Настала эра людей.

И утром она и вправду настала.

Вот только так, что Хак, пожалуй, предпочитал не богов даже, а сразу всех демонов ада одной толпой.

Мир оказался огромным, не ждавшим несколько недоразвитых стран из прошлого, внезапно выросших посреди него из ниоткуда. В мире не было место богам, зато было — космическим кораблям и компьютерам. И ещё войнам. Обычным — за территорию и ресурсы. И невероятным — за право жить на планете, которая в масштабах космоса тоже была территорией и ресурсами.

Мир не ждал древних стран, объявившихся из ниоткуда. Но мир был им рад — как ребёнок, увидевший неожиданную игрушку, как взрослый, почуявший лёгкие деньги, возможность смять, подчинить и использовать тех, кто не в состоянии дать отпор.

Их называли открытием тысячелетия, им, разумеется, предлагали стать частью других государств и союзов. Но в каждом таком предложении сквозило явное «дайте нам вас сожрать».

Суон отказался. Правители соседних стран, точно также почуявшие западню, были с ним солидарны, но между собой заключить союз сразу же не сумели. Да если вдруг и сумели бы, вряд что-то могло измениться.

Хак до сих пор помнил тот день, когда с небес вдруг упали железные птицы, из их нутра повалили чужие солдаты, и их оружие в миг превратило широкие улицы Кууто в кровавое месиво. В тот момент это выглядело полноценным захватом. Потом Хак понял — в масштабах нового мира эта была только демонстрация силы. Ю-Хон был мёртв, но его методы были живы. Никто не бросал через стены отрубленные головы пленников, но пыль между лотков торговцев мгновенно стала тогда липкой жижей из смеси земли и крови. А слово «снаряд» отпечаталось в памяти Хака оторванной выше колена ногой девчонки лет десяти. Сама она лежала метрах в пятнадцати. И её пол и возраст опознаваемы были лишь по размеру тела и обгоревшим остаткам одежды. Хак никогда не считал себя впечатлительным, но в тот миг от запаха горелой плоти его вывернуло наизнанку и выворачивало ещё и ещё, пока вместо желудка наружу не запросились кишки.

И никакая вода по сей день не могла смыть всё это из памяти.

— Ты же вроде собрался спать?

Тихий голос, скрип двери, щелчок замка и влажные шаги босых ног по залитому водой полу гораздо действеннее любого душа заставили чуть отступить картины прошлого на изнанке сознания. Звуки были знакомы и не вызывали желания оборачиваться.

Хак лениво промычал в ответ нечто обозначающее «пошёл ты нахер» и только чуть сдвинул голову, переместив лоб с нагретого места, когда Дже-Ха шагнул под лейку и беззастенчиво опустил руки на его бёдра, не потрудившись даже сделать вид, что пришёл мыться, а не потрахаться.

Хак, впрочем, не возражал. Это было удобно и ни к чему не обязывающе. Вообще, Дже-Ха вроде как хороводился с Шинъей — уже года три как. Но это, по твёрдому убеждению Хака, его не касалось. Равно как и вопрос, почему в принципе Грустноглазка, у которого абсолютно весь мир вращался вокруг женщин, спал по факту всегда с одними лишь мужиками. И как до этого докатился сам Хак.

Возможно, ответ на все вопросы был один — тупой, но всеобъемлющий. Их мир в конце концов ебанулся. И все они ебанулись с ним вместе — уж кто как сумел.

Хак недвусмысленно расставил ноги, но в ухо ему неожиданно прозвучало:

— Мм, нет, не так. Развернись.

Хаку, положа руку на сердце, было глубоко похер — как. Он кивнул, повернулся, коснулся спиной стены и закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь на волю рук, прошедшихся по груди и плечам, губ, накрывших его губы медленным поцелуем с привкусом ржавой воды и, кажется, виски. Дже-Ха всегда умел делать хорошо не только себе, но и людям. В любом деле и любой позе. Сейчас, несмотря на усталость и тонну паршивых воспоминаний, по-прежнему караулящих где-то рядом, было тоже весьма неплохо. Стоять, привалившись к стене, чувствовать, как чужое горячее тело придавливает сильнее, притирается кожей к коже и жёсткая, привычная к оружию ладонь плавно оглаживает полувставший член.

Интересно всё-таки, как всё до этого докатилось.

Стояк Дже-Ха плотно упёрся в бедро рядом с собственным, ладонь направила один член к другому, сомкнула головками и мягко сжала их обе. Хак хрипло выдохнул, запрокинул голову и ухватился за плечи Дже-Ха, прижимая ещё чуть ближе, вплотную, чтобы его дыхание жгло под ухом и волосы с наклонённой головы длинными мокрыми змеями вились по коже.

Зажатые между их животами члены, накрытые сверху рукой Дже-Ха, тёрлись влажно и жарко. На каждом движении. Хорошо. Мокро, чуть душновато от льющейся сверху воды. От языка Дже-Ха, скользнувшего по шее, что-то тяжело ухнуло в животе и стремительно спустилось ниже — к и без того напряжённому члену. Ещё немного.

Вода попала в глаза, Хак зажмурился, охнул от резкого рывка чужой ладони по члену, подался бёдрами вперёд — ещё ближе, хотя, казалось бы, некуда. И наконец-то на целый миг мир погас, отступив за периметр душевой, оставив только одно ощущение — толчками выплеснувшейся на живот спермы. Своей и через несколько быстрых движений рядом — чужой. Вперемешку. И быстро размытой потоком воды из лейки над их головами.

— Завтра мы летим в Кай, — голос Дже-Ха, уткнувшегося ему в плечо, звучал хрипло, но оттого не менее буднично. — Не нажирайся.

Хак фыркнул, припомнив привкус его поцелуев. И честно пообещал:

— По крайней мере, не буду больше, чем ты.

***

Кай встретил их до безобразия ярким солнцем, слепившим глаза и напекавшем не только голову, но и плечи, и спину, и вообще всё, до чего оно только могло дотянуться. Хак маялся и ненавидел весь мир даже больше, чем был обычно способен. А уж способен он был на многое.

Дже-Ха, скотина, погоды будто не замечал. Он, впрочем, почти никогда её не замечал, просто в обычное время это не раздражало. Чего нельзя было сказать о нынешнем дне. Очень важном, вообще говоря. Им предстояло обговорить все детали совместных с войсками Кай планов на несколько ближайших месяцев, а там, если всё пойдёт гладко, быть может, и лет.

Весьма неудобно, что Хак в это время мечтал только об одном — чтобы Кай провалился ко всем чертям вместе со своим солнцем, степями, среди которых зачем-то торчит военная база, и всем миром в целом. Не начать зло ворчать и просить не тащить его на эту встречу мешал только Киджа, сидевший рядом с тем самым видом, который Хака бесил с первого дня их знакомства. С видом «я знаю, что ты обычный слабый плебей, тогда как я величайший наследник драконьей крови». Неважно, что эта кровь уже давно не несла в себе силы — с тех самых пор, как в ночном дворце не стало Йоны, не стало Хирю, богов-драконов и всего прежнего мироздания.

Их внедорожник, оправдывая название, пёр без признаков хоть какой-то дороги. Хаку очень хотелось верить, что Чёль-Ран, отряженный Гунтэ в качестве знающего путь водителя, всё-таки и вправду знал, куда нужно ехать. Пока что на горизонте не намечалось ничего, хоть отдалённо похожего на приметы не то что военной базы, но даже стойбища первобытных людей.

Дже-Ха и Киджа сидели молча и, кажется, начинали разделять смутные опасения Хака. У Грустноглазки в руках даже появился его извечный планшет, в котором, по внутреннему убеждению Хака, вполне возможно было найти ответы на все вопросы вселенной, стоит лишь хорошо покопать.

В этот самый момент Чёль-Ран внезапно затормозил. Прямо посреди всё той же голой степи. И уверенно возвестил:

— Приехали.

Несколько секунд ничего не происходило. Все, очевидно, пребывали на сходных уровнях непонимания ситуации. А затем земля в паре метров от их капота разверзлась.

— Подземная база, — задумчиво протянул Киджа. — Почему нас никто не предупредил?

Дже-Ха, не поднимая глаз от дисплея, чуть слышно хмыкнул. И Хак заподозрил, что всё-таки предупреждали. Просто они с Киджей как раз в это время спорили, что мощнее — гранаты родом из северного полушария или из южного. Поставщики до хрипоты нахваливали то и другое, в бою особенной разницы не наблюдалось, но в тот момент выяснить непреложную истину было внезапным вопросом чести. Чьей именно и нахуя это всё — непонятно. У них с Киджей вечно так. Неудивительно, если Дже-Ха не потрудился отвлечь их от увлекательнейших баталий для таких, право, мелочей, как подробности расположения какой-то глупой военной базы.

Машина тем временем плавно двинулась по тоннелю куда-то в недра земли. Плавный наклон намекал, что катиться им ещё долго. Зато проклятое солнце больше не донимало, приятная свежесть касалась пропитанных потом волос, и Хак искренне отказался от всех своих прошлых претензий к военным Кая. Ребята, строя свои укрепления, определённо знали, что делали.

Полчаса прошло в мирном движении в глубины чёрной черноты неизвестности, мягко подсвеченной тусклыми фонарями на стенах. Никто их не встретил, но, как вскользь обронил Дже-Ха, это было нормально — охранные системы базы включали в себя новейшие технологии внешнего мира, и проверять гостей лично охране не было ни малейшей нужды. Альянс с каждой новой подробностью начинал выглядеть всё более и более привлекательно для Коуки, однако… возникал вопрос, какая выгода в нём была Каю. В конце концов Гунтэ заручился одним только общим согласием на сотрудничество, все подробности были оставлены на дальнейшее согласование.

Что ж, в ближайшем времени им предстояло всё выяснить. И очевидно — в самом ближайшем. Из темноты выросли явно бронированные ворота и наконец-то живые люди возле них.

— Добрый день уважаемым представителям Коуки, — церемонно, на старый лад, слегка приправленный новыми веяниями, отвесил им лёгкий поклон мужчина лет сорока. По виду скорее чиновник, чем военный. Хотя сейчас разобрать это часто бывало непросто. — Генерал Хон-Рэй ожидает вас. Желаете ли вы сразу отправиться на встречу с ним или хотели бы отдохнуть после долгой дороги?

От всего этого веяло чем-то полузабытым. В Коуке ныне не принято было откладывать дела ни для чего — ни для отдыха, ни для сна, ни для смерти.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит заставлять генерала ждать ещё дольше, — Дже-Ха облёк общую мысль в тонкое кружево дипломатичных слов.

Хак возблагодарил всех отсутствующих богов, что хоть у кого-то из них ещё остались подобные дикие навыки. А то неловко бы получилось.

Встречающий тем временем кивнул в ответ, ворота плавно поползли в стороны, и перед ними открылась база во всей красе.

Киджа присвистнул. Дже-Ха прищурился.

Машина медленно двинулась дальше.

База, прямо сказать, внушала внутренний трепет и уважение. Оснащением, чистотой, да хотя бы количеством персонала — не только солдат, но и техников — редких гениев, сумевших освоить рухнувшие им на головы новые знания о машинах, оружии и компьютерах.

— Держу пари, — шёпотом сказал Дже-Ха, — в Коуке их привлекают отнюдь не технические достижения.

Хак согласно кивнул. Киджа рядом задумчиво помычал и со вздохом признал верность этого утверждения.

— Но что тогда? — хмуро зыркая по сторонам, задал он самый главный на данный момент вопрос.

Дже-Ха в ответ пожал плечами. Подумал. И ещё тише выдохнул:

— Возможно, мы.

Это… было весьма похоже на правду.

Машина встала у неприметного на вид лифта. Ещё несколько этажей вниз, и по гулкому светлому коридору под великосветское щебетание милой девушки-провожатой они вошли-таки в святая святых оплота сопротивления Кая желанию прочего мира присвоить их голые степи. Признаться, Хаку всегда было непонятно — зачем? Возможно, где-то в таких же глубинах земли, как и база, скрывались полезные минералы, металлы или, быть может, особо ценные камни? Кто знает. Понимать интересы захватчиков всем им всё ещё приходилось с большим трудом.

За столом — старым, явно ещё из прежних времён, их встречал, надо полагать, сам генерал Хон-Рэй. Мужик эдак за пятьдесят — крепкий, жёсткий даже на вид и с внимательным взглядом, чем-то похожим на взгляды Суона и Грустноглазки. Таким же цепким и подмечающим слишком много деталей. Хак давно понял, что именно по таким глазам следует опознавать самых опасных противников — тех, кто владеет не только оружием, но и словом.

— Добро пожаловать, — генерал даже не поленился встать, чтобы их поприветствовать. Молодец всё-таки. Старой закалки. Следуя его примеру, поднялись и другие обитатели переговорного зала — всего шесть человек, но вместе с коукской делегацией концентрация силы в не слишком-то и большом помещении стала почти физически ощутимой.

Дже-Ха приветливо улыбнулся в ответ.

— Рады встретиться с вами лично, — кивнул он. И сел. И сели все остальные. Как по команде.

Хак тоже умостил зад в весьма удобном, в противовес столу, новом кресле. Осмотрелся и сделал вывод, что, если придётся сражаться, у них нет шансов. Это не дворец Суона. Отсюда выбраться будет сложнее, чем из самой преисподней.

— Достижения вашей страны в освоении технологий нас искренне впечатлили, — тем временем ласково пропел Дже-Ха. — Не буду тянуть с вопросом, который возник у нас сразу же после того, как мы увидели эту прекрасную базу. Зачем вам союз с нами?

Аборигены в ответ заметно напряглись. Все, кроме генерала Хон-Рэя. Тот — напротив — расслабился, видимо осчастливленный тем, что ему не придётся ходить вокруг да около и можно сразу перейти к делу.

— Я думаю, — произнёс он спокойно, но с толикой любопытства, мелькнувшей в глазах, — что на самом деле вы понимаете, что нас интересует. У Коуки нет достаточной военной мощи, техническое оснащение сильно отстало от времени, но тем не менее ваша страна всё ещё не сдалась. Все атаки успешно отбиты, и, более того, вы планируете перейти в наступление. В чём секрет? До меня дошли слухи, что в вашей стране ещё остались следы богов. Драконов, если говорить прямо. Хотелось бы знать, есть ли в этом хоть толика истины.

«Вот оно, — мысленно фыркнул Хак. — А Грустноглазка, выходит, был прав, когда сказал, что интересны им мы. Вернее, они. В смысле, драконы».

Дже-Ха за столом откровенно развеселился. Разулыбался во всю свою хитрую дипломатичную рожу. И неопределённо повёл плечами:

— Боюсь вас разочаровывать, уважаемый генерал. Но всё, что вы слышали о богах, имело место быть раньше. Однако с тех пор, как прекрасный новый мир снизошёл на нас с вами и наши страны, от силы драконов не осталось ни следа. Уж поверьте мне, я говорю это полностью со знанием дела.

Хон-Рэй задумчиво усмехнулся, прищурившись и соединив пальцы перед лицом.

— Значит, не врали, что вы были одним из тех самых драконов?

— Не врали. Но ключевое слово здесь «был». С того момента довольно многое изменилось. Сейчас мы обычные люди, хотя — не буду скрывать — очень сильные. И таких в Коуке много. Вот Хак, например. Это и есть секрет наших военных успехов. Что же касается слухов… у настоящих драконов, если вы помните, была не просто сила, а по-настоящему божественная, — в глазах Дже-Ха в настоящий момент была божественная трагедия. Даже Хаку на миг стало жаль, что они — такие бедные и несчастные — не в состоянии повторить древних подвигов.

— А ещё руки, ноги или другие конечности в чешуе, — генерал улыбался и глядел с искренним интересом.

— А, это, — Дже-Ха рассмеялся, закинул правую ногу на левую и вызвал этим заметное оживление местной фауны. — Уж извините, снимать сапог я не буду, другие конечности тоже не покажу. Но Киджа может пожать вам руку, да, Киджа?

В ответ Киджа невозмутимо показал фак. Подумал и добавил к нему второй. Хак хмыкнул. Он не был уверен, что именно стало с мозгами когда-то двинутого на чести и достоинстве Хакурю за эти годы — то ли встали на место, то ли поехали окончательно. Насчёт себя он знал точно, что тихо рехнулся, когда впервые увидел старика Мундока за компьютером. Тот с интересом смотрел трансляцию регби и сокрушался, что в его юности в Коуке не было этой славной игры.

— Думаю, это не обязательно, — понимающе усмехнулся на всё это представление генерал Кая. Подумал и усмехнулся ещё раз. И произнёс: — Что ж, не буду скрывать, мы вполне допускали возможность, что слухи - действительно только слухи. В конце концов, если бы в Коуке и впрямь была жива божественная сила, вряд ли вражеские солдаты вообще ступили бы на её территорию. Надежда, однако, теплилась. Но на нет, как говорится, и суда нет. Сильные войны-люди нам тоже более чем пригодятся. И если в Коуке, как вы говорите, их много…

— Мы с вами подружимся, — многозначительно пообещал Дже-Ха.

На базе в недрах земли под бескрайними степями Кая рождался странный, но весьма привлекательный, на взгляд Хака, альянс.

Прекрасный новый мир смотрел на них пристально. И готов был сожрать с потрохами.

Но позволять ему это просто так никто здесь явно не собирался.  


**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> КОД
>     
> 
> `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AkaYonaWTF21Q5"><img src="https://i.lensdump.com/i/IjVO3Q.png" style="display: block; width: 600px; max-width:100%;"></a>`


End file.
